1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication, and more particularly, switching signals from multiple inputs to multiple outputs.
2. Description of Related Art
In many communication systems, a signal received on one of a first set of communication lines must be transferred to one of a second set of communication lines. Typically, a switching network or switching matrix such as shown in FIG. 4 is used to accomplish this task. As shown, a first set of communication lines 10 form a grid with a second set of communication lines 12. A switch SW is connected between each communication line in the first and second sets of communication lines 10 and 12 at each intersection thereof. Control logic (not shown for the purposes of clarity) controls the operation of the switches SW.
A signal on a communication line in the first set of communication lines 10 is transferred to a selected communication line in the second set of communication lines 12 by closing the appropriate switch SW. In the same manner, a signal is transferred from the second set of communication lines 12 to the first set of communication lines 10. Unfortunately, switching matrices require a large number of components, namely the switches, and can be quite bulky.
The multiple input/output switch according to the present invention permits the transfer of data between a plurality of data transmission paths and a plurality of data reception paths without using a number of switching elements. Data received on a transmission data path is transferred, via a communication medium, by a transmission control logic unit associated therewith to a reception control logic unit associated with a reception data path for which the data is destined. The transfer is accomplished using known wireless communication techniques, eliminating the need for switching elements and without restrictions on the frequencies used to transfer data.